


Kara's Birthday

by ParagonHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Also Knows Clark Kent Is Superman, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, it's Kara's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/pseuds/ParagonHope
Summary: Lena throws a surprise birthday party for her dear wife Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Kara's Birthday

Five days ago

"And you're sure Kara has no idea that we're planning a surprise party for her?"

"I'm absolutely positive Alex, she has no clue."

Kara's birthday was in a few days and Lena wanted to throw a surprise party for her wife. She enlisted Alex for assistance to make sure everything goes smoothly.

"Okay, let's go through the list again. Just so we know what we need. Ice cream?"

"Check."

"Pizza for the guests."

"Check."

"Mountains of potstickers just for her?"

"Paid for and will be made that day."

"Guests?"

"I asked everyone and all of them said they'll make it, except for Clark. I haven't asked him yet."

"Well if you want to call him I can give you his number."

"Yes please." She started calling and the call was immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"Clark, Lena Luthor here. How are you?"

"I'm doing well Lena! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine myself. Listen I'm throwing a surprise party for Kara's birthday and I was hoping that you and Lois could be here as well?"

"Absolutely! We wouldn't miss it."

"Perfect, be here at 4 on Friday."

"Sounds great. See you Friday Lena!"

"See you then Clark and say hi to Lois for me."

"Will do, bye!"

Friday

"Where the hell is Clark?! You would think being able to fly would mean he and Lois would be here!" Lena was a little annoyed. At least that's what she would say but to most people she was angry. Everyone else had shown up to Kara's surprise party. Literally everyone. Eliza, Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, J'onn, M'gann, Sara, Ava, Barry, Iris, Ray and Nora, hell even Lillian showed up. Lillian of all people!

Lillian walked up to Lena. "Having problems there daughter?"

"Just one mother but I'll be able to solve it."

"I hope so. I don't plan on sticking around for that long."

"I don't expect you to but I'm glad you showed up."

Lillian merely hummed and walked back to the company of Eliza. They have had a few conversations in the past as Lillian didn't find Eliza to be as annoying as everyone else.

Lena decided to call Clark to find out where he and Lois were. Kara could show up at any point and Lena wants this party to be perfect and that involves having them here.

"Hello?"

"Clark!" She whisper yelled. "Where the hell are you and Lois?!"

"I'm so sorry Mr. White wants this story to be done and–"

"Oh no, no no no."

"Lena this needs to be done."

"I don't care if it needs to be done. If you and Lois don't fucking show up in the next five minutes I will hunt you down and you do not want that trust me." Words said with the coldest tone. Cold enough to put fear into the man of steel.

Four minutes later

*knock knock knock*

"I wonder who that is." Lena already knew but she couldn't let everyone else know. "Clark! You showed up!" Lena boomed. "Lois you look beautiful as always."

"Thanks Lena you're looking stunning as always!" Lois replied as she went in for a hug.

"Thank you! Please come on in."

Lois immediately went to go say hello to everyone else while Clark stayed behind to talk to Lena.

"So uhh.... you weren't really going to hunt me down were you?"

"I guess we'll never know now." Lena said with a wink. While she was never going to actually do it, it's nice to know that she could strike fear into Superman.

Lena's phone started to ring immediately after and it was Kara calling her. "Everyone shush Kara's calling! The last thing we need is for her to hear you." 

"Hello?"

"Lena! Hey I'm just about done here and I'll be on my way."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"No as in.... no you're not gonna be on your way because I'm going to come pick up the birthday girl because she deserves to be treated like royalty. Especially on her birthday."

"Lena nooo." Kara groaned. "I don't want any special treatment."

"Well too bad you're getting it whether you like it or not because you're my wife." Lena firmly said.

"Okay if you say so," Lena could tell that Kara was pouting. "I'll wait for you."

"Perfect, I'll see you soon dear."

"See you soon my love."

Lena hung up with a smirk. "Okay everyone I'm going to pick up Kara! The pizza will be in about ten minutes so please try to save some for her."

"Yeah I don't that's gonna happen Lena." Sara said from the couch.

"I don't think Kara will even have any potstickers by the time you get back." Ava added 

"Ava are you insane?!" Alex couldn't believe it. "Are you trying to get yourself hurt? That's putting it VERY lightly." That was the last thing Lena heard before walking out to go get Kara.

"What? They're just potstickers."

"Hahahahahaha!!" Alex couldn't contain herself after hearing something so ridiculous. "Just potstickers?! One time I tried to take one and she threatened to use her heat vision on me and I'm her sister!"

"Trust us when we say this Ava, do not touch those potstickers." Nia added. "One time I grabbed one and she nearly crushed my hand."

"Yes as I recall she once told someone that she was going to throw them to the moon if they ever touched them again." Brainy said.

"Okay I get it don't touch the potstickers. But she wouldn't notice if I took just one of them while she's not here."

"That's what you think. One time Lena ate one while she went to the bathroom and when she came back she started to interrogate me like I committed a crime or something." Alex still remembers that day. She remembers how frustrating it was trying to explain to Kara that she didn't steal her food.

"Well did she figure out that Lena was the one that ate the potsticker?"

"Yes and then she dropped the whole thing completely as if nothing ever happened because apparently Lena can do nothing wrong!" 

"Aww that's cute, Lena's the only one that can take her potstickers." Ray said quietly as everyone else was still telling their encounters with Kara over food. And later going into some of their favorite stories of her.

*knock knock knock*

"That must be the pizza." Barry raced over to the door and there stood two delivery drivers with stacks of pizza. Enough to feed two kryptonians, a speedster and everyone else. "Woah that's a lot." He said while carrying one of the stacks. He took the other stack and thanked the two drivers and everyone started to eat.

About ten minutes later they heard someone in the hall. "Well I plan to pamper the girl of steel and have her nice and relaxed."

"Lena I told you, I don't want any special treatment."

"Everyone get ready." Alex whispered.

Lena pretended to fiddle around with the keys to give everyone some time to prepare. "And I told you, you're going to get it anyways so why not enjoy it?" She unlocked the door and started to open it.

"I guess, but honestly Lena I–"

"SURPRISE!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story. Don't touch the potstickers and don't make Lena angry.


End file.
